


Pintu

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Dewasanya memberi Hangyul kesadaran bahwa pintu hatinya, tidak ada artinya bagi orang lain. Toh mereka masuk sesuka hati, keluar sesuka hati pula. Seiring dengan kesadaran ini ia memutuskan untuk, baiklah, akan ia terima apapun yang bisa ia terima.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 5





	Pintu

Hangyul tidak tahu apa yang salah dari dirinya. Tapi orang-orang silih berganti, datang dan pergi dari hidupnya. Ada yang memasuki pintu hatinya dengan membisikkan permisi agar diperbolehkan masuk ( _meskipun akhirnya mereka tetep menerobos masuk walaupun Hangyul tidak menjawab apa-apa_ ), ada yang masuk dengan paksa tanpa kuasa ditahan oleh si empunya hati. Ada yang memang sedari awal di dalam hatinya, namun kemudian, pergi, seperti ayahnya.

Dewasanya memberi Hangyul kesadaran bahwa pintu hatinya, tidak ada artinya bagi orang lain. Toh mereka masuk sesuka hati, keluar sesuka hati pula. Seiring dengan kesadaran ini ia memutuskan untuk, baiklah, akan ia terima apapun yang bisa ia terima. Akan ia raup segala atensi yang bisa ia dapatkan. Akan ia terima silih ganti orang-orang yang memasuki hatinya. Dilumpuhkannya perasaannya, agar ditinggalkan tidak lagi seperih yang seharusnya.

_Begitulah, hidupnya._

Karena itu jangan salahkan Hangyul yang terheran-heran ketika sesosok pria dengan senyum menyikunya datang, dengan tiga ketukan pelan.

Yang _pertama_ adalah saat ia mengulurkan pulpen di tangannya kepada Hangyul, mengatakan bahwa ia melihat pulpen itu jatuh dari saku Hangyul saat ia terburu-buru bangkit dari kursinya di perpustakaan, satu minggu lalu. Pria itu, dengan segala daya tarik yang ia miliki, membuat Hangyul terpana, dan bersiap untuk menyambutnya masuk ke dalam hatinya (karena memang biasanya demikian). Tapi senyum manis pria itulah yang justru membayangi pikirannya, teringat saat ia bergegas undur diri setelah menyerahkan pulpen Hangyul. Ia bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih.

Yang _kedua_ adalah tiga minggu setelah kejadian itu. Hangyul masih ingat tentang keberadaan pria itu namun tidak ia pikirkan lagi. Toh, buat apa. Dia tidak tertarik padanya. Tapi ia muncul kembali, dengan lembut bertanya apakah ia sudah belajar untuk ujian mendatang, apakah pulpennya masih bisa digunakan setelah jatuh sakunya. Hangyul, yang tidak terbiasa diperlakukan selembut ini, menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia merutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa bersikap begitu bodoh. Meskipun jawaban patah-patah Hangyul menerbitkan senyum yang kini jauh terasa lebih membahagiakan karena lebih lebar dan diiringi dengan menyipitnya kedua mata tampannya.

Yang _ketiga_ adalah dua bulan kemudian setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Terlalu lama. Hangyul sudah lupa, pulpennya juga sudah hilang. Yang setelah pertemuan itu tidak ia lupakan dan tidak hilang adalah memori tentang pria itu, yang menepuk bahunya pelan, menyerukan, “Hei, ketemu lagi. Adek pulpen dari saku.” Antusiasme yang terpancar dari wajah pria itu membuat hati Hangyul menghangat. Ternyata...ia bisa membuat orang sesenang ini. Kalau ditanya apa yang terjadi berikutnya Hangyul tidak ingat, ia terlalu gugup saat itu, yang dia ingat hanya satu, waktu itu pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. “Han Seungwoo,” ujarnya.

Sejak ketiga ketukan itu, Seungwoo perlahan-lahan bergerak memasuki hatinya. Setiap langkahnya selalu dibersamai dengan permohonan ijin apakah ia diperkenankan mendekat.

Sungguh, saat itu Hangyul baru memahami bahwa pintu di hatinya, masih ada. Ia berhak memutuskan siapa-siapa saja yang ia perkenankan untuk masuk. Seungwoo mengajarinya untuk membukanya hanya untuk orang yang ia percaya. “Jangan perbolehkan dulu aku masuk. Di dalam aku punya kuasa yang lebih besar untuk nyakitin kamu. Cuma kamu yang bisa melindungi hati kamu sendiri, Dek Kecil.”

Hangyul kemudian belajar. Belajar untuk memahami apa yang benar diinginkan oleh hatinya. Belajar memahami bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah seseorang yang berharga yang tidak pantas diperlakukan seenaknya. Belajar melindungi hatinya sendiri dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tiga tahun kemudian, pintu hatinya telah aman berlapis, di dalam hatinya bukan lagi sekedar persinggahan bagi mereka yang punya hobi berkelana. Hatinya kini adalah rumah, bagi mereka yang pantas tinggal di dalamnya. Orang pertama yang ia ijinkan untuk masuk, tentu saja adalah Han Seungwoo. Yang selama lebih dari tiga tahun tetap menunggu di depan pintu, menunggu dipersilakan masuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
